<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not for him by birdguy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138413">not for him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdguy2/pseuds/birdguy2'>birdguy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, He doesn't deserve this, Hurt No Comfort, poor baby, why was no one nice to him i am fuming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdguy2/pseuds/birdguy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ll never be able to speak to him without calling him a freak, a monster, a weirdo, an evil little disgusting thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind &amp; Minion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not for him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello humans<br/>first work ever for Megamind<br/>dedicated to my friend jelly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megamind hunched over in the corner, drawing in his shoulders and clutching Minion in his little bowl so hard he could almost feel the glass creaking.</p><p>Megamind trembled with- with-</p><p>With something. He loosened his hold on Minion. He didn’t want to risk it. Minion was his friend.</p><p><em>His only friend, </em>a voice whispered.</p><p>Sniffing slightly, Megamind glared at the group of children prancing around, their eyes all adoringly pointed towards ‘Metro Man’.</p><p>Not him.</p><p><em>Never at him,</em> The same voice hummed gently.</p><p>Megamind’s eyesight suddenly blurred and his face felt hot.</p><p>Those kids would never like him, never accept him. And that was fine. It was completely and utterly fine.</p><p>Fine that they would never look at him with the love Metro Man received. Never ask him if he was okay. They’ll never be able to speak to him without calling him a freak, a monster, a weirdo, an evil little <em>disgusting</em> thing.</p><p>And that was fine.</p><p>Megamind didn’t need their love, their adoration.</p><p>If he couldn’t inspire love in them, he’d inspire something else.</p><p>Fear would probably work just as well.</p><p>
  <em>Keep telling yourself that.</em>
</p><p>Breathing in through his mouth, Megamind turned to the cupboard and gathered up several bottles and containers of chemicals and paint. It was time to start work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you humans<br/>kudos and comments are like money to a diehard capitalist, for me.<br/>byebye now! do come again!<br/>i love you jelly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>